devaud_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Metallic Skin
"Metallic Skin" is the first single from Aluma Irika's 21st studio album, Rehearsed. It was written in its entirety by Irika and produced by Irika and a new collaborator, Fat Denz. Its B-side is "BIG Party", also written solely by Irika and produced by Irika and Fat Denz. Lyrically, the song depicts someone trying to ignore someone with 'metallic skin'. The song is believed to have been written about LeAnn Giambi, a collaborator who sang with her on her previous album, ''The All-Original Aluma Irika''. Irika has not approved or denied the claims, but Giambi thinks it was a 'diss' track towards her too. The song has received mixed reviews, many noticing that the track is 'nothing new'. Irika received backlash in late November 2014 for saying the song was written "immediately after meeting LeAnn Giambi...". Giambi has declined for a comment, in regards to the statement Irika made about her. The song debuted at #16 on the DT 125, due to strong controversies over what the song's meaning. Although, it dropped to #70 the following week. Background and Recording The song was recorded throughout September and October of 2014, at her vacation home in Vermont. The song primarily consists of darker themes, previously unexplored from Irika. She announced on November 26, 2014, that her next single would be called "Metallic Skin", and be released on December 1, 2014. It leaked on to the radio on Thanksgiving Day 2014. Lyrically, the song discusses trying to ignore someone who is 'fake'. She originally intended to release the song in 2015, but it was released early after she was let go from her record label, Onivia, the day before. On November 27, 2014, Irika announced that the song would be released under her new independent record label, Irika Enterprises Worldwide, after her original label went bankrupt in 2010. Irika tweeted on November 27, that "I'm disappointed that Onivia did this to me, what I thought was my other family, turned out to be my enemies." Critical Reception The song primarily received mixed reviews. @Zach gave the song 1/5, stating "Irika seems to be releasing her 1st 'diss' track, while singing to outdated lyrics, and dancing to generic beats... again". Robert Peck gave the song a mixed review, highlighting the maturity of the lyrics, but "it's obviously a 'diss' track, and it's about time that Irika put out something that isn't childish." Many other critics also noticed that the song seems like a 'diss' to her past collaborator, LeAnn Giambi. Giambi tweeted the following on November 27, 2014: "Just heard the new song, seems as if she's adding fuel to the fire. I'm thankful that my songs don't sound like that!", obviously referencing that she noticed the 'disses' in the lyrics as well. On Giambi's official blog, she stated: "Hearing her new song makes me wanna write some new ones too. Now it's my turn to bring the gasoline. My fires cannot be put out!" When accidentally released on Onivia's official website, the audio video broke the record for the most dislikes in 24 hours on its website. Because of this, her fans recognized the song as nowhere near Irika's previous efforts, saying she's trying to hard to 'diss' someone. Anthony Bierdick described the song as 'bland' and 'a step in the wrong direction'. He also called Irika 'childish', 'immature', and 'too maintstream'. Music Video Irika stated that the music video for the song would be released on December 2, 2014. It was filmed in early-November 2014, in an abandoned paint factory in New Jersey. Although the release date was set for December 2, it leaked in its entirety on November 27. Synopsis In the music video, Irika is seen walking through a long hallway, into a room filled with a gigantic paint mixer, full of metallic paint. She then looks towards a cardboard cut-out of a woman holding a microphone, presumably LeAnn Giambi. Irika then picks up the cut-out and throw it in the paint mixer, ultimately 'drowning' the cut-out. Track Listing Charts Weekly Charts